


Johnlock Ships Johnlock

by LynW_amo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynW_amo/pseuds/LynW_amo
Summary: As the title says, Johnlock ships Johnlock. A story of two idiots reading fanfics in 221B.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Johnlock Ships Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> N.B. My first language is definitely not English so the fic might be a bit weird. Plz point out any mistake.

“Jesus christ! ” with his elbows on the desk, John looked down and tucked his hands in the hair. Now the ends had emerged over the first knuckel. After his returning to London from Afganistan owing to the bullet, only one haircut had been accepted. The skin of the corner of his eyes pushed to one spot and piled together, formed layers of wrinkles. His laptop opened at the page of the comment area of his blog.

Sherlock turned over, facing the inner side of sofa. The blue gown wrinkled underneath his back smoothed and felt about him. The sofa shaked as he stretching his legs. Unsatisfiedly he groaned, burying the noise into the cushion.

“Your sis told you that you’re welcomed to consult her about those matters concerned of the process of signing civil partners.”

“What? No, not about that. ”His hands fell onto the desk and he folded them together. “You can’t imagine how many new comments on my blog, Sherlock. Fans are crazy. And what’s fanfic? Why all of them are talking about it?”

“Inessential. Might has been deleted. ”The curls over Sherlock’s nape dangled slightly. He streghted out his body. “Do what people do. Maybe google it.”

John pressed his lips togther, typing “fanfic” into the search box. After a minute someone’s howling cracked the sky.

“They wrote us as a couple.”

“You wrote us as a couple too.”

“They are different, Sherlock.” John leaned forward, pushing the desk. Then he typed frantically on the laptop. “There’re three websites, LiveJournal, Fanfiction and Archive of Our Own. Oh god, they have bloody tumblr. More than write us as a couple.”

“Tumblr? What tumblr?”

However John didn’t answer him. Weirdly, he quieted down. Sherlcok curled up his toes and pressed himself deeper into the sofa. They had just closed one case. Before he got bored, sleeping is the best way to kill time.


End file.
